Cleansing of the Soul
by Elentari the Fair
Summary: A little glimpse of a day on this hopeless journey into Mordor. This is my very first work, so please R&R! But please...don't kill me here! This IS my very first work, so Please be kind! Love you all! :)


Frodo awoke with a start and looked around. Sam was already awake and sitting nearby with his back to him. He felt safe whenever he knew Sam was watching. The weather was cloudy as it always was to him, and he didn't know what day it was. Not that it mattered really. Time seemed to melt together leaving one endless day. He felt very warm and quickly found out why. Sam had covered him with his cloak while he was asleep. He stood up weakly and walked over to Sam and dropped his weatherbeaten cloak around his shoulders.

"I think this belongs to you."

"Oh! Mr. Frodo!" Said Sam in suprise. "You're awake! You gave me quite a start!"

"Were you daydreaming?" He asked, laughing a little.  
  
Sam flushed and looked down. "Yes Mr. Frodo. A little." He quickly stood up and went over to the site were they had their fire the night before, and tried to start it up again. It wouldn't light. "It's no use sir. I think we will just have to eat our food cold again."

"I don't mind. I'm not hungry anyway." Frodo replied.

"Now Master. We shall have none of that. You have to eat something. You have to keep your strength up. We still have quite a ways to go until we sleep." Frodo sat on the ground and asked wearily. "What do we have left?"

"We have some Lambas bread. Also we still have my whole water bottle, and a little left in yours." Sam said a little sorrowfully and added. "We will be out of food soon." He handed Frodo a little bit of the Lambas and took a little himself. "At home, it's springtime. Apples are ripining, and all the flowers bloomin'. Do you think we be home soon Master?"

"My dear Sam, no hope is left to me. I have no hope we shall ever make it to Mordor."

"Don't say that!" Sam said tears in his eyes. "We will make it because we have to." Frodo went over to him and gave him a hug. "Then you shall hold out hope for both of us. I can only concentrate on the task at hand."

They quickly packed up the little mess they made and set foward. Hours of walking later, the weather turned chilly and the skies opend up and rain came down. Hard. Frodo gasped sharply at this and shuddered. Sam looked around and saw nothing. "Just a little further Mr. Frodo. Then we can rest." Frodo didn't reply. He was too tired. About an hour later, the rain still pouring down harder than ever. Sam saw a small cave up ahead. They crawled inside and sat down. "Is that better Master?"

"It would be better if I were home in my bed eating apple pie!"

"I don't think I can make apple pie in this condition, but I can give you this, and handed him a peice of the precious Lambas bread. "No Sam. Not now. Please, we are going to run out."

"Ignore what I said. You must eat!" Frodo reluctantly took a couple of bites and gave the rest back to Sam, who put it back in his pack. "What about you Sam?"

"Don't worry about me Mr. Frodo. Just try to sleep some. I will keep watch." Sam said yawning slightly.

"Did you sleep any last night?"

"Well, no..." Sam said flushing bright red.

"Then you sleep and I will keep watch...dont' worry..I will wake you when the rain stops. Or night comes. Whichever comes first." He looked over to see Samwise was already asleep sitting up and snoring slightly.

He laughed softly and pushed him down into a lying postition gently. "My dear Sam..." he said. He stood up and walked to the cave's entrence and saw the rain pouring down. He thought of home, he thought of his garden, and he thought of Gandalf and Bilbo, Merry and Pippen. He thought of watching the rain from his window at home. Most of all, he thought of his journey. He saw no hope of ever arriving home. He turned and saw Sam. Peacefully sleeping, how could Sam hold out hope? How could he remain peaceful and cheerfull? How could he see the light at the end of the tunnel?

He turned back and saw the rain pouring down again. He began to weep softly. He had no hope! He didn't know where his friends were, weather or not they were alive. He walked outside in the rain and allowed himself to soak in it...he ran his hair through it...he let the mud wash over the curly hair of his toes. He held his arms up and just stood there. Weeping in the rain. Suddenly the rain stopped, revealing a beautiful sun. Frodo could tell it was near sunset.

Feeling better he walked back inside the cave and found some sticks in the corner. He put a fire on and dried off still deep in thought, and soul cleansed.

A while later, Sam awoke with a start. "How long have I been asleep Master?"

"Two hours. Maybe three I would guess."

"Two to three hours?!" Sam asked in shock. "Mr. Frodo! You should have told me! I should have let you sleep some!"

"Sam, Sam. It's okay. Don't worry." He turned suddenly. "Look at that Sam!" He turned and saw the most beautiful sunset. The colors were immaculate. It seemed like some artist painted the sky. Pinks, reds, yellows, oranges, blues, everything. Words could never describe how fully beautiful it was. Sam and Frodo watched it in total awe. They have never seen anything so beautiful in their simple lives. Silently they stared, until finally it ended, revealing purples and dark blues of night. Sam looked up. "Look up, Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo did, and saw a single brightly shining star. "Make a wish upon it Master Frodo." Said Sam softly. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Your turn Sam." Frodo looked at Sam who had with his eyes clenched tight and brow furrowed in deep concentration.

"Do you feel well enough to keep walking Mr. Frodo, Or do you want to sleep?"

"I feel fine Sam. The best I have felt in a long time."

They quickly packed their stuff and ventured out of the cave. Frodo walked steady with a silent smile on his face. His one wish: Hope to go on, had been granted. At least as far as tonight goes.


End file.
